Ziggy
|first = Sandboy |latest = Miracle Queen |residence = Miracle Box (dormant) |abilities = Flight Levitation Intangibility Miraculous transformation Inability to be filmed}} ' 'https://twitter.com/MiraculousMX/status/1061767042565455872 & https://twitter.com/MiraculousMX/status/1061771758372417536 is the kwami who is connected to the Goat Miraculous.https://pandasuite.com/viewer/2.0.2/59a6c26e48abe6f53a002dc9?t=1 (direct video source here) With her power, Ziggy's wearer can use the Miraculous to transform into a goat-themed superhero. She is currently dormant in her Miraculous in Master Wang Fu's Miracle Box, as seen in "Sapotis".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qhcALBfsU3w Appearance Ziggy is gray with dark gray horns, arms and legs, and a large dark gray spot around her right eye. She has dark gray eyes, eyelashes, floppy gray goat ears, and a small tail. Personality Ziggy is kind and helpful. She is very sensitive and gets upset when someone asks something from her without saying please. Abilities Ziggy can fly, levitate, and phase through solid objects. She can also carry objects that are larger and/or heavier than herself. As a kwami, Ziggy is able to transform the holder of the Goat Miraculous into a goat-themed superhero, although it is unknown what the transformation looks like or what powers the transformed person gains. Relationships Kaalki Ziggy and Kaalki are seen dancing together at the party that celebrates Nooroo's birthday in "Sandboy", when they and the Kwamis begin to find him but had ended up contacting to the Butterfly Miraculous' wielder. After they broke their contact with Hawk Moth, Ziggy is seen attending to Kaalki, which shows that the Goat and Horse Kwamis are possibly close friends, or simply get along with each other. History Before Season 2 Before the Miraculous jewels were created, Ziggy and the other kwamis traveled all over the universe unable to interact with humans. Thousands of years ago, a mage created the Miraculouses. When her Miraculous was not being worn, Ziggy was dormant in the Goat Miraculous, which was stored inside the Miracle Box. Season 2 During Season 2, Ziggy was dormant in the Goat Miraculous. In "Sandboy", Ziggy was celebrating Nooroo's birthday in the Miracle Box with the others kwamis and was excited when Tikki and Plagg arrived. She marveled at the gift Tikki brought and thought it was a paintbrush, and she played with the other kwamis. When it came the time to find Nooroo, Ziggy got into position in an effort to contact him, but they contacted his wielder instead. Hearing him, the kwamis shuddered at the thought of being his slave, and to prevent his discovering their location, they all cut off the connection. They realized if they contacted Nooroo's wielder, then someone must have been akumatized, and Tikki and Plagg's wielders would be in danger. Season 3 During Season 3, Ziggy was dormant in the Goat Miraculous. In "Kwamibuster", she was activated along with her kwami brothers and sisters to help Multimouse enact her plan of rescuing Tikki and Plagg. During the confrontation, Ziggy was one of the few kwamis captured but with the help of Multicat was set free. After Kwamibuster's defeat she and the others cheered for Marinette as their plan was a success and was returned to Miracle Box. In "Miracle Queen", she was activated alongside Stompp, Roaar, Daizzi, Barkk, Mullo, Orikko, and Fluff, by Queen Bee with the intent to use them against Ladybug and Cat Noir. After being commanded to transform her, Ziggy reminds her to say please and they collectively withhold their transformation phrases. Upon hearing Wang Fu give his title she and the others tell him not to do it but Wang does so with the Miracle Box changing. After failing to escape, Queen Bee throws off their respective Miraculouses, and they, alongside their kwamis, are returned to the Miracle Box by Ladybug. Sightings Episodes Trivia * Ziggy was first revealed from a second season trailer on August 31, 2017. ** Ziggy's name was confirmed in the credits of the Latin American Spanish dub of "Sandboy".https://twitter.com/MiraculousMX/status/1061767042565455872 * Goats symbolize faith, peace, sturdiness, dignity, and more. * The goat is the eighth animal of the Chinese zodiac. ** Sometimes, the goat is replaced with a ram or sheep. * Ziggy is named after David Bowie's character Ziggy Stardust.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/1062114084672409601 de:Ziggy es:Ziggy fr:Ziggy pl:Ziggy pt-br:Ziggy ru:Зигги Category:Kwamis Category:Genderless Category:Recurring Characters